


I am a Conversation

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings of TGA Kaneki as he walked towards the CCG, or as others looking from the out in would say, towards inevitable death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Conversation

“Sometimes…I feel a surge of emotion whenever I see Shiro refuse the help of a kindly person. Or, when he flinches when someone accidentally brushes against his hand, and he withdraws his fingers quickly as if he were scalded. I feel like he’s lost something essential, and he can never get it back. It’s not even his fault. He was forced to abandon it, all for the sake of surviving.”

**What about you, Kuro-kun? How were you able to live this long without losing that ‘something’?**

“I had Hide. He was always there. He was a constant in my life.”

**And now?**

“…I’m not sure. The irreplaceable people in my world has grown, and the number to protect has increased. I have an Anteiku to return to.”

_“Anteiku? There is no such place. Not anymore.”_

“Shiro?”

_“Our ‘home’ is gone forever. We couldn’t protect it. Yet…Hide said ‘let’s go home’ to us, despite our ugly appearance…”_

“He wore clothing from the Doves…”

“ _Could it be that…”_

“((That place is his home?))”

“((They will never accept either of us. The half ghoul Kaneki Ken and the ghoul Centipede.))”

**So who will go ‘home’?**

“((You will. Whoever you are.))”

“Actually…”

_“…who are you, again?”_

**Me?**

**Well.**

**I am—**


End file.
